


苍鹰46.5  肉

by Kaiji0w0



Category: TFBOYS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:45:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6020920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiji0w0/pseuds/Kaiji0w0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>苍鹰46.5章（看月亮爬上来）肉部分</p>
            </blockquote>





	苍鹰46.5  肉

“会啊，只不过……”他头向下，含住王源已经自己硬挺起来的乳头，开始用牙齿轻磨，同时舌尖偶尔戳刺几下顶端的裂缝，再狠狠扫过去。他的手探去了王源的背后下方，抓住王源结实的臀瓣揉捏，几乎能掐出青青紫紫的痕迹，“这儿才是摸得对。”

王源一阵吃痛，胸口的刺疼带着爽意让他险些闷哼，被硬生生转为“操，痛死了”。王俊凯眉梢一挑，凑上去对着王源的耳孔低语：“呵……你就说爽不爽吧。”

王源舌尖伸出唇外，转头跟王俊凯吻了几下。然后他抬起胸口，把已经被含吮得通红的乳头递到王俊凯嘴边。“爽啊。”他说，“给你源哥继续舔，别停啊。”

“嘁。光靠这儿够吗？”王俊凯嗤笑，手握住王源已经勃起的阴茎甩了甩，“没碰就已经硬了。这么欲求不满，我们是不是真的太久没干了。”

“管那么多……”王源蹙眉接受王俊凯撸动的力度，带着厚茧的拇指指腹在铃口磨蹭，另一手顺势从摊在一边的外套口袋里掏出润滑剂，胡乱地挤了一手就抹上王源的股缝。睾丸被揉了几下，两球与穴口之间的软肉也被滑腻的液体照顾到。那地方连平时自慰都很少触及，因此特别敏感。王源被那几下弄得整个人剧烈颤抖了一下，低低呻吟出声。他皱眉一拍王俊凯微微冒汗的背部：“靠，润滑剂都带了。你就是来这儿干炮的吧。”

“有准备才有机会。”王俊凯笑，手在穴口的褶皱处慢慢地揉着，找着机会稍稍探进去一些。王源抬腿分开，尽量让王俊凯容易扩张。

王俊凯常年打沙袋和扣扳机的手上分布着各种大小和硬度的老茧，相比起王源的手会粗糙许多。这样的手指与敏感的肠壁相贴时更让人难耐。

王源只觉得异物感使穴口以内那一指距离刺痒，完全没碰过前列腺时后穴里塞着东西真的不算舒服。但比起平时在军营里条件简陋的扩张，有润滑剂做缓冲后这感觉还是非常能够忍受。有过破处那次惨痛的经历后，在性事上王源就向来知足常乐，怎么样的前戏都行，只要最后能爽到的都是好的。

三根手指都进去后，王俊凯中指指尖的茧就开始和前列腺隔着肠壁厮磨，连带着修剪平整的指甲一起搔刮起来。王源闭上眼感受胸前唇齿与乳头的不断相触刺激，感受后穴里手指与快感的追逐，他抬腿用脚后跟蹭了蹭王俊凯的尾椎：“赶紧进来。”

“别急，马上让你爽。”王俊凯抬头一舔王源耳廓，拉下内裤就立刻弹出来的性器被迅速涂满，抵在穴口。王源一缩，在王俊凯找套的时候就沉腰自己迎上，把性器的伞头先给吞了进去。

全身上下最大的弱点被王源的括约肌一收，王俊凯差点没跳起来：“你他妈……不用套啊？！”

“我靠，在军营里你用过套吗？都那么多次了，要是能得艾滋老子早他妈没命了。”王源又人为地缩了一下穴口，按着床垫想把自己继续往王俊凯肉棒那儿迎，“内射爽，就这么干。”

“……感情我还真是不该怜香惜玉了。”王俊凯了然，直接抓住王源的腰，试着一挺胯，性器从度过冠状沟后就进入得特别顺利，一下子就插到了底。

“呃啊！”王源被顶得向后，王俊凯的耻毛蹭着穴口，原本的褶皱已经被撑得舒展开，变成一片光滑的薄膜吸着埋在里面的柱身，他换了口气，重新辩驳，“本来……嗯，就是不需要。”

“行，你说的。”王俊凯睾丸抵着王源的臀部，王源的体内湿热，肠壁像是有生命一样吮着王俊凯的阴茎。王俊凯轻轻动了一下，觉得王源差不多适应了被填满的感觉，脸凑上王源的侧脸，在他的耳内一吹气，舌尖卷上耳垂，用虎牙轻轻磨蹭，“那你待会儿可别求我操得轻点。”

“你……唔！”王源还没应上，就被王俊凯突然猛烈的动作一激，整个上半身向上弹。王俊凯把他两条腿向两边掰开折起，让下半身变成了M字形，倾身压上，开始用力地挺腰抽动起来。

憋在喉咙口的呻吟一下子破功，王源下意识抬手想挡住自己的脸，被王俊凯眼尖地抓住手腕，摁在头边。王源挣扎了几下，没能挣脱，头歪向一边看着王俊凯撑着床的手臂上爆出来的青筋，只得随他处置。

“啊……呃，操……啊……操你妈……”王源张着嘴，像是溺水人一样大口调整呼吸，被顶得说不出一个完整的句子。

王俊凯笑，干脆把王源拉起来，自己坐到了床上。王源被自己的体重一下子压在了唯一的支撑点，也就是他和王俊凯身体的连接之处。只觉得那根硬得发烫的肉棒像铁棍，几乎捅穿了自己的胃，好像带着精液咸腥的气味就要从体内冲至鼻腔。

“你动还是我动啊？”这样最大的好处就是可以较为轻松地面对面，王俊凯抬头吻去王源头上的细汗，柔声询问。

王源腿根颤抖，没有出声，就用动作表明了回答的意思。润滑剂把整个臀部都弄得湿淋淋的，一片狼藉，在他手撑着王俊凯的腹部，缓慢抬身又坐下时，王俊凯看到自己被润滑剂和王源的肠液浸得发亮的耻毛和王源后穴里被自己的性器拖出来的深红色嫩肉，显露出来又很快隐于两人相撞的臀部皮肤，带出色情的啧啧水声和拍打的声音。这听觉上的刺激淫靡得让王源脸上一阵发热，自己嘴巴也在发出些难以克制的羞耻声音，妈的。

但自己动真是会累的不行，也因为同时承受着肉棒的顶弄操干，没一会儿王源就从腰开始发软，整个下半身都酸胀。何况他对于自己身体的某些部分还没有王俊凯清楚，所以索性难得让王俊凯的阴茎戳到自己G点时，王源累得一坐:“嗯……我不动咯，累死……”

“诶王源。”王俊凯动作没停地顶了顶王源的前列腺，王源又发出几声哼哼，他看着王源一脸撂摊子的样，有点好笑地低头，“这方法用来锻炼你的体力好像不错。”

“不错个鬼！有种下次你让我操啊……”王源腿不带力气地顺势一踹，“唔，捅快点！”

王俊凯眼睛微眯一下，盯着王源的仍然有些红肿的下唇，突然就吻了上去。下面拉着王源腰部的手突然使劲，用胯部把王源猛的顶起，又用手把他拉下，同时肉棒顶得更深。王源的呻吟隔着嘴唇一下子拔高，忍耐之下几乎快要无声地尖叫出来。两片唇瓣相互碾压，王源皱着眉，看起来痛苦万分，但王俊凯知道，这是被过于剧烈的快感折磨之下的表情。

王源简直后悔了他刚刚逞能说的话，现在被吻得晕头转向，在情欲的浪潮中起伏。王俊凯突然性器一抽，一直用吸吮挽留它的穴口在分开时发出了清楚的“啵”的一声。

“嗯，怎么？……”王源撑起一边的眼皮转头，却发现王俊凯正低着头看自己被操到合不上的穴口。肠液和被干成水的润滑液混在一起流出来，后穴偶尔收缩一下，王俊凯用手指轻松地插进去，又搅了几圈。

王源脸上发热，开口想骂，王俊凯突然一下子抽出手指，把王源扶起来带到窗台边，又把自己的一插到底。王源嘴巴无声地张大，不敢再发出任何声音。他瞪大了眼睛呆呆盯着窗外，除夕将近尾声，周围的居民楼里家家都亮着灯。他甚至看到有人走出阳台四处眺望，明明知道关着灯的房间隔着外面一层窗户几乎不会被发现，但因为害怕而心惊胆战，反而使自己更有罪恶的快感。

“哼嗯……王俊凯……你，你他妈……”他头被抵在窗玻璃上蹭得发凉，不得不用双手撑起自己几乎快要站不住的身子，没有余力再阻止王俊凯的动作。王俊凯的手摸上了王源的乳头，时而摁进乳晕里，时而又以调音量的手势，把乳头揉捏旋转。王源的阴茎从头到尾都没被碰过，前端被分泌的前列腺液浸湿，胀到发疼。

“王……哈……王俊凯……让我碰前面……”王源缩了下后穴，试图引起王俊凯的注意。收效不错，王俊凯被咬得一个蹙眉，惩罚性地往前顶了下，王源颤，决定为了自己的利益放低点姿态，他扭了扭腰，语气软下来，“老王……小凯……”

王俊凯笑：“被操射比较爽啊不是吗？”

王源心里微慌，赶紧摇头，王俊凯想想，就着插入的状态把王源从膝窝抬起，让他双腿大张地对着窗户。王源的双手空出来，就抚上自己的性器，无力地套弄了几下。王俊凯对准前列腺继续动作，王源被顶得上下颠簸，铃口发酸，连呼吸都困难。

“哈……妈的你轻点啊……王俊凯……呃你打桩呢……啊！……啊！”

幸好窗户映不出他们的样子，不然王源恐怕得羞耻到举枪往脑袋上崩，一死了事。到最后那种不算陌生的酸麻感从肠道上爆发性炸开蔓延向全身时，王源转过头狠狠咬住了王俊凯的唇，阴茎颤了几下，身体开始痉挛。

王俊凯闷哼一声，也一个深顶，射进了肠道里。

“砰——”

两个人一惊，转头面向窗外，看到天空上绽放了整个夜幕的烟火。

“啊……零点了……”

白色和橙色红色的光在高空散开，又迅速落下，噼里啪啦地熄灭。王源和王俊凯互相看见对方的全身被烟火的光照亮，汗水映出的亮散在身体各处，光影分明。王源的阴茎还在一股股出精，他眼里迷迷蒙蒙，全身都还在抽搐，大腿根颤抖，只能靠着王俊凯的力气不滑落下去。


End file.
